


if it's you, i need no other

by jkavinsky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkavinsky/pseuds/jkavinsky
Summary: mingyu has been in love with minghao for so long, but he's never told him. one drunken night under the stars changes that.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	if it's you, i need no other

**Author's Note:**

> i don't /love/ this work but it was fun to write!  
> i hope you enjoy how cliche it is <3

It was nearing midnight and a few empty wine bottles stood between Minghao and Mingyu who were sitting on the cold cement of their apartment’s rooftop. It was a Friday and this was how they always spent it: on the rooftop drinking wine and enjoying each other’s company as they let their worries become insignificant things under the wide expanse of the sky.

Mingyu has always been captivated by the night sky. The countless stars that shine remind him of the endless possibilities that exist in the world, they remind him of how beautiful the world can be. They also remind him of the boy sitting next to him who is arguably more beautiful than anything. He spaces out until Minghao’s voice pulls him out of his daze.

“There’s a shooting star, make a wish.” 

He looks over at Minghao who has his eyes closed as he makes a wish. 

Mingyu has always been one to think out loud when he’s intoxicated, though he’s usually mumbling so he surprises himself when he says his wish loud and clear.

“I wish you were more than just my best friend.”

Minghao opens his eyes and the adorably confused look he gives Mingyu makes his heart flutter.

“You don't mean that, you're just drunk.”

Mingyu’s expression becomes serious when he hears it.

“I _do_ mean it. I'm in love with you, Hao. I just don’t have the courage to say it sober.”

The look Minghao gives him now is unreadable and it makes Mingyu a little uneasy. He’s always been able to read Minghao like a book even when drunk.

“Okay,” Minghao eventually says. “I think we both need to go to bed. We’ve had too much to drink and it’s really late”

Mingyu wants to say... _something_ , but he doesn’t have anything to say so he stands up instead. Minghao reaches a hand out for him to grab so that Mingyu can help him get up too and he does. They pick up their glasses and wine bottles from the ground and head back to the door of the rooftop. They go down the stairs slowly to prevent any trips to the emergency room and once in the warmth of their apartment, they place everything in the sink to be dealt with in the morning.

They do their nightly routines and prepare to sleep the weekend away but as Minghao is about to close the door to his room, Mingyu calls out to him.

“Minghao,”

He turns to look at him, “Yeah?”

Mingyu hesitates for a split second. “I really am in love with you.”

“Okay.” Minghao says slowly. “Thanks.”

He closes the door without another word and Mingyu stares at it.

_Thanks? Who says that?_

__________

Though Mingyu does enjoy the feeling of being drunk, he doesn’t enjoy the painful headache he gets the morning after. His blinds are closed, but there’s still enough light coming through to bother him. He buries his face into his pillow, wondering if finishing all those bottles of pinot noir was really worth it. 

The thought of breakfast is enough incentive for him to get out of bed. He figures Minghao would also appreciate the food, especially if it was something he made. Mingyu always prided himself in his ability to cook. He quietly makes his way to the kitchen.

When he finishes cooking what looks like the best thing to see when you wake up with a hangover, he walks down the hall and knocks softly on Minghao’s door before opening it. Similar to his own experience waking up this morning, Minghao’s blinds are closed with some light coming through. The only indication that he feels just as hungover as Mingyu does are the blankets he’s pulled over his entire body to keep himself in the dark.

“Hao~” 

He receives a muffled groan in response. 

“I made breakfast~”

Mingyu watches as the mass of blankets move to reveal Minghao who peaks his head out the slightest bit to look at him.

“I’ll be out in a second.”

Mingyu smiles and gently shuts the door.

He goes back out to the kitchen and as he waits, he recalls what he had said the night before and the look Minghao gave him. He gets lost in his thoughts wondering what it could’ve meant.

“You look like shit.”

Mingyu’s head snaps up when he hears Minghao’s voice. He’s got on a hoodie that’s most _definitely_ Mingyu’s and he’s one hand rubbing his bleary eyes as he walks over to the table and takes a seat. The sight makes Mingyu’s mind go blank for a moment.

“Thanks,” he finally responds. “You look like shit too.”

_No he doesn’t._

They both laugh and Mingyu considers the possibility that Minghao may have forgotten what he had said last night. They eat in a comfortable silence and the food does wonders to cure how terrible they feel. When they finish, Minghao washes the dishes while Mingyu cleans up the table.

As he brings over a few other plates for Minghao to wash, he hears him clear his throat.

“About what you said last night…”

_Okay, so he remembers._

“Did you really mean it?”

He places the dishes on the side for Minghao to grab and leans with his back against the counter.

“Yeah. I really meant it when I said that I’m in love with you.”

He notices how Minghao moves a little slower at his words and he’s quick to continue.

“But if you don't feel the same it’s fine.”

And really, _it is._ Of course it would be a dream for Minghao to love him back, but he finds that it’s more significant for Minghao to just know that he loves him. Being truthful with each other has always been a key part of their friendship, even in times when it was difficult to be, but it works. Mingyu being in love with him was just another thing to be truthful about. 

Minghao finishes the dishes and starts washing his hands when he says “I feel like you have something stupidly cliche to say about this.”

The suspicious look he sends Mingyu, who has now opted to sit on the counter opposite the sink, makes him laugh. 

“I didn’t, but since you brought it up: I guess you could say I love you like the sun loves the moon.” 

Minghao rolls his eyes and turns back to the sink to turn the faucet off.

“Who is the sun in this situation?” 

“Me, of course” Mingyu claims proudly. 

He hears Minghao scoff and watches him grab a paper towel to dry his hands.

“And I'm the moon?”

Mingyu grins widely, “Yeah, absolutely.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re so beautiful and you light up the night with how bri-”

A wet and crushed paper towel is thrown at Mingyu's face and when he rubs the water off his face, he’s greeted with the sight of Minghao with crossed arms and a look of distaste that’s accompanied by a blush on his cheeks.

“Forget I asked. That was gross of you to say.”

“But it’s the truth! It was a cute thing to say too!”

Minghao shakes his head in denial.

__________

They eventually end up on the couch while a random drama plays on the TV. They aren’t paying much attention to it, or at least Minghao isn’t since he’s pressed against Mingyu’s side with his eyes closed.

Mingyu’s got an arm around him as he watches the events unfold on the screen: the love interest is walking away from the main character and he follows her.

_‘Wait! You don't understand!’_

The woman turns around swiftly, she looks pretty upset from what Mingyu can tell. When the man is standing in front of her once again, he takes her hand gently in his. 

_‘I’m in love with you. I was never in love with her and I never will be. It’s always been you.’_

The characters stare and stare and stare as the camera pans around them. There are string lights hanging from the lamp posts that illuminate their surroundings. The angle changes and it’s focused on the woman now. When the piano music kicks in, a single tear falls from her eye. 

_‘There’s no way you’re in love with me.’_

_‘But I am. I truly am.’_ The man insists.

She seems to laugh out of disbelief. Or maybe she finds the situation hilarious. Whatever it is, Mingyu is hooked. She suddenly starts to cry her eyes out, leaving him and the main character alarmed.

_‘What’s wrong? Was it something I said?’_

_‘Yes.”_

Mingyu chuckles at this. It reminds him of Minghao who is seemingly fast asleep upon inspection. When he looks back at the television, the man is holding the woman in his arms and apologizing profusely.

_‘You fool, I’m not crying sad tears. They’re happy!”_

_‘What? I don’t understand.’_

She pulls away to look him in the eyes and she has the biggest and brightest smile on her face.

_‘I’m in love with you too.’_

What could really only be the OST of the drama plays as the man picks her up and spins her around. They are both giddy when he puts her back down and can’t seem to contain their excitement at the revelation that they’ve been in love with each other the whole time. The music fades into the background and that’s when they kiss. 

The credits start rolling and Mingyu shuts off the TV, deciding that he’d like to be sleeping as well. He jostles Minghao a little, much to his displeasure, to get him to wake up so they could both sleep comfortably on the couch. After settling into a satisfactory position, Mingyu lets out a contented sigh and closes his eyes.

After a few moments, he hears Minghao mumble something into his chest.

He opens his eyes and looks down at him, “Did you say something?”

“Yeah.”

“Well are you gonna-”

“I’m in love with you too.” 

It takes Mingyu a few moments to process what he heard and when he does he feel a mix of shock and happiness . His thoughts are going everywhere and he stumbles over his words, causing Minghao to laugh. 

He finally pulls himself together enough to ask “Are you being serious?” 

Instead of a verbal response, he hears Minghao let out an exasperated sigh before he moves to kiss Mingyu. 

His world stops. 

And he realizes when he kisses him back that kissing Minghao is like kissing the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel a bit eh about the ending but that's all i got  
> comments and kudos appreciated!!  
> thank you for reading :^)


End file.
